La vida despues del rechazo
by ShadowPre
Summary: La vida de Katsuragi Keima iba a cambiar lo suficiente cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tuvo por una chica... Lamentablemente, los sucesos del pasado aun quedaron en el corazon de la chica y no lo aceptó. ¡Descubre como Katsuragi Keima sobre lleva estos sentimientos latentes!


Antes de empezar quiero decir algo, este fic se basara despues del manga, ademas de que no sera KeimaxChihiro, ya termino con el en el manga ¿Por que hacer mas historias de lo mismo?

Capitulo 1... Inicia!

* * *

Katsuragi Keima, actualmente, se encuentra en frente de la persona que le gusta, sorprendentemente, una chica 3D.

"Chihiro... Te quiero"

Fue algo que salio directamente de su corazón, lamentablemente, la respuesta que recibió, tambien fue directamente del corazon de la chica que amaba.

* * *

"¿Uh?"

Fue el sonido emitido por la profesora "Yuri Nikaido" o tambien conocida como "Dokuro", cuando vio a la persona que habia llamado. Keima Katsuragi, si bien el verlo con la mirada en su consola portatil era completamente normal, no lo fue el verlo con los ojos rojos e inchados, bastante extraño ya que parecia ser que su cuerpo ya se habia acostumbrado a estar frente a una pantalla e incluso varias durante muchas horas sin tener que sufrir efectos en sus ojos... ¿Quiza por los lentes?

"Escuche que te declaraste a Chihiro... ¿Tengo que preguntar la respuesta que te dio?"

Ella dijo mientras Keima se sentaba en la banca en la que se encontraba sentada su maestra, y mientras hablo, continuó jugando su videojuego.

"Me rechazo... Fue bastante doloroso, no me espere eso"

El dijo mientras continuó en su videojuego.

"Bueno, supongo que son cosas que pasan... ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"

Keima levanto su mirada de el videojuego.

"Supongo que seguire con mi vida como antes, con una hermana agregada a mi vida claro"

Elsie habia dejado de ser un demonio y ahora era su hermana por todas las de la ley.

"Me referia a que haras con Chihiro"

Keima suspiro ante las palabras de Nikaido, entonces, volvio a su juego.

"La realidad no es como en los videojuegos que tienes un punto de guardado en el que puedes volver en el tiempo y cambiar decisiones, supongo que solo me queda no insistir con Chihiro, ademas... Perdi bastante tiempo en todo lo que paso, ahora solo me centrare en acabar los juegos que no he terminado"

Keima dijo haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con una expresión vacia de emociones.

"Cuando pensé que habias cambiado un poco..."

Yuri dijo mientras suspiraba, esto hizo que Keima la mirara.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso? Ademas, ¿Por que me llamaste aquí en primer lugar? Es cruel que lo hicieras solo para recordar aquello"

Yuri parpadeo y tomo ls caja que estaba a su lado para darcela a Keima.

"Pesado"

Keima dijo mientras colocaba la caja en sus piernas y la abría, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¡Son todas las consolas que te he confiscado!... ¿Cuantas tenia que confiscar para que dejaras de usarlas en clase?"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Por que siquiera lo hiciste con todas?! Yo fui quien te salvo, ¿Era necesario eso?"

Nikaido aparto la vista de Keima y susurro algo que apenas fue escuchado por Keima.

"Es por que te llevabas bien con otras chicas..."

'¿Que se supone que significa eso?'

Keima pensó mientras miraba como Nikaido se levantaba de su lugar y de alejaba.

"Oye..."

Nikaido dijo en voz alta para que Keima le escuchara.

"Voy a dejar la enseñanza, logre proteger el infierno y este mundo... Mi objetivo esta hecho"

Los ojos de Keima se abrieron.

"Espera, Doku-"

Keima fue interrumpido por Yuri.

"No voy a esperar, en cuanto gire mi cabeza, volvere a ser Dokuro..."

Keima se quedó observando, entonces, sucedió, la cabeza de Yu... No... De Dokuro giro y con una sonrisa, ella dijo:

"Gracias, Onii-chan"

Al dia siguiente...

Keima se encontraba en el salon de clases, haciendo... Nada diferente, solo estaba concentrado en sus videojuegos. Pero, habia algo diferente en 5 personas a su alrededor, dos de ellas en su mismo salon de clases, y las otras 3 observandole desde afuera. Entonces, todas hicieron su movimiento.

"Keima/Katsuragi"

Se escucho la voz al unisono de 5 chicas que ella conocía bastante bien...

Mientras tanto...

"Tenri..."

La figura de Diana se manifesto en el reflejo del agua mientras ella estaba sentada en la arena con la cabeza en sus rodillas.

"Desde un principio... Sabia que terminaria asi... Pero... Quice ver si podia hacer que las cosas cambiaran"

Tenri dijo mientras miraba con tristeza al suelo debajo de ella.

"Vamos... Las cosas no son predestinadas, ademas... Yo estare contigo hasta que encuentres la felicidad"

"Muchas gracias... Diana"

El futuro cambiaba constantemente, y con el rechazo de los sentimientos de el dios de las conquistas... ¿El futuro cambiaria?

Fin del Capitulo 1


End file.
